


Snape's Revenge

by Stara1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Magic, Dark Severus Snape, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Morally Grey Characters, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Remus Lupin Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stara1995/pseuds/Stara1995
Summary: Snape has had enough - every day and night he was bullied and ridiculed by the marauders. The last strike was performed when Lily betrayed him and breaking him completely. But he was strong - he was stronger than them. And he will extract his revenge which might cost a life or two.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 177
Kudos: 284





	1. Snape's Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

Tear’s poured down the eyes of Severus Snape. The pain was too much for him. The mauderers bullied him relentlessly for no reason. James bullied him for being friends or rather ex-friends with Lily and saw him as a completion. Sirius hated Slytherins with a passion especially for the way he was brought up and being the first Gryffindor born in the Black family he thought it was edgy to bully him. Peter’s case was completely different, he did whatever James and Sirius did because he wanted to be cool. Remus was no different. Sure, he never bullied him directly but he always looked the other way or laughed whenever he was getting bullied. Lily, sweet Lily threw away years of friendship cause he called her “Mudblood” and didn’t accept any of his apologies.  
Hypocrite, Lily Evans can only be defined by that adjective. She accepted the love of a boy who harassed, bullied and even sexually assaulted her ex-best friends and kept on harassing her despite her “no”. It showed how little personality she had.  
But Severus knew he had it coming towards him, after all who wants to be friends with a poor and ugly boy. The four brave lions used to bully him – a boy with no home, power, money or influence but they didn’t touch the other students, the children who had all he never had.  
He thought his situation would change once he came to Hogwarts but the 4 bullies and the headmaster shut him down like he was a piece of dirt. Dumbledore, the headmaster pretty much explained to him that his life was not worth it and the other people has more worth than him.  
‘I will extract revenge. I will destroy all of them’  
Severus let the angry tears roll down his eyes.  
‘I will kill them. I will destroy them. They will pay for what they did to me. I was bullied and abused for no reason. James Potter destroyed my life , he stole the one thing I had in my life. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore and Lily Evans will shall pay. I will introduce them to death and keep them alive. They will get tired when counting all the wrong doings they did towards me. I will give them pain’  
Severus cried blood.  
The seventeen-year-old boy freshly graduated from Hogwarts cried blood. No one was there to congratulate him except a few classmates.  
‘I will extract revenge on all of them’  
He looked at the book in his hand – a very ancient book belonging to the Prince family, that her mother took with her before leaving. It was a spell book contain dark magic, dark enough that the ministry couldn’t control.  
He opened the book and began to chant _“Dammi un nuovo aspetto”_ multiple times.  
He closed his eyes as he felt magic within him bursting out from his heart and chanted the new spell _“Dammi un potere”_  
As he chanted it caused him a lot of pain – pain he never knew he could tolerate.  
Revenge  
That was the word he had in mind as he endured the new dark magic.  
_"Ascoltami, dio della vendetta"_


	2. The wheels of Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

Severus opened his eyes when he felt a presence near him. He looked around and found no one.  
“Lumos”  
Light came from his wand but he saw no one. He panicked, he could feel someone – someone very dark yet he saw no one.  
“Do not fear me” a feminine voice called out  
“Who are you?”  
A dark entity appeared in front of him “You called me”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, descendant of House of Prince”  
The dark entity continued “You summoned me wanting revenge. You might not know me though”  
“Who are you?”  
The dark entity laughed “The founder of the Prince house”  
Severus’s eyes widened “You are my ancestor?”  
“I am, which is why you were able to summon me. Now tell me boy what do you want”  
“Revenge. I want revenge on all the people who hurt me and mocked me. I want revenge on all the people who treated me like dirt. I just want to feel happiness in my life, is it too much to ask? I hope you understand me, I just want people who did me wrong to be punished while I lead a happy life maybe with some money so I can take care of myself.”  
“My child, I will look into your memories and it will be painful”  
“What do I need to do?” He asked  
“Just close your eyes and concentrate”  
Hearing the instructions, he did just that – he closed his eyes and focused.  
He has nothing to hide and nothing to lose. All he had was some memories and he opened them to her.  
The entity scrolled through his memories and it agreed her.  
The boy’s father hit him without any reason, whipped him and drew his blood.  
His mother did nothing.  
The bully gang was no better – used petty insults, physical violence and even sexual harassment. The memory of them removing his pants and exposing his underwear was disgusting. The bully gang laughed at his pain or the times they pushed him down and beat him. It was clear to her what those boys were made of – stone.  
No one of blood could cause such trauma like the four boys did. They were cruel to say the least. She felt the cries of the young Snape who kept on begging for mercy.  
“Let me go. What did I do you?” a young Snape cried  
“Your existence is enough” young James mocked  
“You are a thorn to this world” young Sirius mocked  
Young Peter openly laughed and young Remus turned the other way to hide his laughter.  
Incidents like this repeated multiple times a day.  
She was angry.  
Lily, a supposed friend of her descendant threw him out for the word “Mud-blood” and instead of accepting his apology or ignoring him she joined the bullying. If he insulted her once, she insulted him hundred times.  
“What a nose”  
“Do you take a bath”  
“Look at the boils”  
The headmaster was no better. He threatened young Snape about the entire werewolf situation. Dumbledore should have seen the safety of his students yet he threatened young Snape. Punish Sirius Black? No, he punished her child instead.  
“If you tell this to anyone, I will strip you of your magic and destroy your magical core.”  
The entity’s blood boiled. They will all pay. Every one of them will cry the tears that Severus shed in fact she would make them shed more tears than they can ever imagine.  
“Open your eyes, child”  
Snape opened his eyes and felt tears rolling down his eyes. Out of desperation he begged her “Will you help me? Please help me. Only you know the truth.”  
The dark entity disappeared from the room.  
‘Even she left me alone. Should I be surprised that she abandoned me? Who would want to help me anyway? I thought that maybe this was my only hope and even this is gone.’ He sobbed out loud.  
‘Can anyone help me? Will anyone help me?’  
Snape closed his eyes hoping for a better tomorrow.  
He didn’t notice the dark entity appearing again before disappearing silently.

The next morning when he woke up he saw a letter on the table.  
“Hello Mr. Severus Snape,  
This is Potioner Victoria Serna. We have gone through your application and your skills and would like to inform you that you are eligible for our programme in Ilvermorny. Starting from next week, you can start your apprenticeship under me while learning more about the world of Portions. After careful examination you will be receiving a scholarship of 100% and the living expense will be taken care of by our Head Master James Steward. Also, for the internship you will be receiving 100 Galleon a month for your work and this might increase depending on the work done. Do let us know for any concerns.  
Regards,  
Victoria Serna,  
Head of Potion Department, Ilvermorny”  
He read the letter multiple times, not believing it just happened. He got into the program he always dreamt of.  
‘I got in?’ He asked himself.  
“Yes,you did”  
Snape looked up and saw the dark entity in front of him again. His eyes widened with realization.  
“Did you help me?” Severus asked her  
“Are you complaining? You have 5 days to pack and get ready. Leave this country and start your new life there”  
“What about revenge?” he asked  
“You wanted revenge and a good life. Let’s start with a good life first. I want you to leave the country and start afresh. Once you settled in there, we will discuss the revenge part. Also here are the documents that you need. Go to the ministry, get the legal permission ready and go there”  
“You want me to leave”  
The entity spoke in a dark voice “For your own good.”  
Snape nodded.

The legal procedure was a big headache but it was done. The ministry gave him permission to study there, well not that they really cared but it was just some official paperwork.  
Within days he found himself on the grounds of Ilvermorny.  
“You must be Mr. Snape”  
He turned around and saw a man in his 60s standing there.  
“Yes, I am”  
“Hello, I am James Steward” the man extended his arm and he briefly shook it.  
“I will show you to your chambers. Get ready and come down for dinner. We are serving pork ribs today and you better not miss it, never miss free food” James joked.  
Severus smiled “Sure”

When Severus entered his room, he was stunned, he expected it to be like Hogwarts, he expected to share room with people but here he had a room to himself. The room was average sized, had a nice bed, 2 empty book shelves and a huge almirah where he could keep his clothes. There was also a table and chair in the room as well. It stunned him that the room came with an attached bathroom.  
He has never experienced such amount of luxury – sure for other people this was basic but growing up in Spinner’s End all he saw was poverty. Hogwarts was better than his home but nothing like this.  
After taking a warm bath, he went down to hall to have dinner. A woman also in his 60s greeted him.  
“Hello, you must be Mr. Snape. I am Victoria Serna”  
“Yes, you are right ma’am” Severus told softly  
“Drop the ma’am. I am only 65 years young. You can call me Professor” she joked.  
Soon he was joined in by other students. Now getting into Ilvermorny for mastery programme was difficult, they only took in prodigies and often no one would join their programme. He was not surprised to find that he was the only one there for portions and the only other student, Daichi Takahashi from Mahoutokoro, joined for Herbology.  
To say Snape was not living his best life would be a lie. For the first time no one judged him or laughed at his appearance and the teachers actually treated him like an equal. Even Daichi was a nice guy. Unlike James and Sirius, Daichi was a genuinely nice guy and never once commented on his nose or hair. Instead, he spoke about politics, history and literature with him and Severus actually liked his company.  
But he was not stupid, he would not lower his guard.

Two weeks since the day he joined Ilvermorny and frankly he started to actually enjoy his life for once. He continued studying while sipping tea.  
“Missed me?” The dark entity called out  
“Frankly yes.”  
“Patience child”  
“What took you so long?” Severus asked  
“I was devising a plan, a perfect plan. Before that tell me what you know about blood magic”  
“You use your blood to caste spell, what else is there. Most blood magic spells are incredibly dark”  
The dark entity took out a needle and gave it to Snape.  
“This is a precious heirloom”  
“A needle?”  
The dark entity laughed before continuing “This is no ordinary needle child. This is Needle Of Desire and the only way for this to work is by using blood magic. All you need to do is prick your fingers and let 3 drops of blood fall into the needle. After that close your eyes and imagine the person and mentally curse the person.”  
“What will happen after that?”  
“The curse will be placed on them”  
“But what if I get caught?” Severus asked  
“You won’t. The only way to figure the caster is if they can cast any trace of the caster but with this no one can trace your magic.”  
“I want to see them suffer, all of them” Severus looked at the needle  
“You will see them suffer, a lot. The curse that you placed on them and its aftermath will appear in your dream”  
Severus looked down.  
“Thank You”  
The dark entity laughed and darkly replied “You will give them pain. You will introduce them to death and keep them alive. Is there anyone whom you hate the most? The one who should suffer the most?”  
“James Potter”  
“Perfect. I knew you would choose him. Give him a lot and lot pain. Start with Lily Evans”  
Severus looked up “Lily?”  
“Start you revenge with Lily” the dark entity said before disappearing.  
Severus closed his eyes, re-calling his memories. The painful memories that he wants to forget but he knew if there was any way to hurt her, he had to think about them again.  
Hatred.  
That was what he felt for her and he kept on focusing on how he could take revenge on her.

Snape opened his eyes knowing what he has to do now. He took the needle and imagined Lily. Her bright red hair, green eyes and fake smile.  
‘I curse you Lily Evans, I curse you to a life of extreme pain and hardship. I want the things that you pose to disappear from your life forever. I want you to feel the pain that I felt pain. I curse you’  
He cursed Lily knowing what would hurt her the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other story : [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


	3. The fall of a flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

Lily woke up at 6 AM.  
‘Why am I awake this early?’ She asked seeing the time. She got up and went to brush her teeth.  
‘Might as well, make some tea’ She thought. She grabbed her mug and put hot water in it only for it to burst.  
“SHIT” She screamed as hot water touched her. Despite her loud screaming the Evans didn’t wake up. She sighed and changed her outfit. Writing a small note that she went for morning jogging, she left her house wearing proper attire.  
She continued to jog her way across the pavement only to hit by a pebble from were.  
“Ouch” She sighed “I am having a very bad day”  
She decided to cross the street and go to the nearest park to observe the flowers. As she was crossing the street, she noticed a large truck speeding and coming towards her. She tried to run away from it as fast as possible but she was too late. She felt her body fly across the road and lost her consciousness slowly afterwards.

“Where is she? How is she?” James asked the healers  
“She is recovering” the healer asked  
“Will she be fine?” Sirius asked  
“No, the case is actually serious.”  
“Please tell us what happened to her” Remus said softly.  
“The truck damaged her skull, in fact she flew from the impact and fell, this shattered her skull completely”  
James felt tears on his eyes “Will she be fine?”  
“The healers are trying to regrow her skull, in fact she shouldn’t be alive. Her magical core has disappeared as well. The magical core probably saved her life” the healer exclaimed.  
“But magical core can only be removed through dark magic” Remus reasoned  
“We traced for any dark magic on her body and found none” Auror Moody replied  
“Wait what? Why? How?” Remus asked  
“While magic core is removed from someone using dark magic there are few instances in history where it got removed naturally. We believe to protect herself from the accident she used up her magical core. She is no longer a witch but a simple muggle woman” Moody explained and left.  
James lost feelings on his leg and he sat down.  
“What will happen to her?” He asked and started crying. Sirius and Remus comforted James.  
Forty-hours , it took the healers forty hours to reconstruct her skull , which ended up being a shabby job. They pretty much deformed her face. Her once symmetrical v-shaped jawline was now square and not in a pretty way, her forehead was too big and the left-side of her face was overall larger than her right side. Her once beautiful nose was now weird and the sizes of her eyes where mismatched. In short, she was no longer a beauty that she once was.  
Lily refused to see herself. ‘Why is my face like this? I hate this’ she started crying, ‘I want my face back’. Not only did Lily wake up hearing the news that her magical ability was gone, she lost her beauty but she also received a letter from the Ministry of Magic cancelling her internship with them. With her being a non-magical ordinary muggle, they had no need for her and pretty much asked her to never come back and search for jobs in the muggle world because she was no longer part of the magical community.  
It’s like within a matter of hours she lost whatever she had.  
Lily was always proud of her beauty and being the only person in her family with magical ability and it all got snatched from her.  
‘At least James will understand’ Lily assured herself.

Severus was having a great day. He dreamt what happened to Lily and was extremely happy.  
‘You stupid bitch, you loved your pretty face and magical core so much. Now enjoy this’ he smirked  
‘Poor sweet Lily, she doesn’t know what is coming for her’  
“Someone is happy” the dark entity replied  
“Of course, she mocked me for being ugly but she is uglier than me now. She was never that smart, copied from my notes. She thought she would have a nice life marrying that rich Potter, like she knows what’s coming for her”  
“Ohh humour me”  
“You know everything woman.” Severus said in a sarcastic voice.  
“Say, we start part two of our cuties downfall” the dark entity suggested  
“What is your plan?” Severus asked  
“Seducing James Potter”  
“What?” Severus asked.  
The dark entity laughed at that, “Of course you will seduce him”  
“Old age made you crazy. Look at me, nothing much”  
“Unless you wear a glamour, one involving dark magic”  
“What is your plan?” He asked.  
“Beauxbatons. I have created some fake documents, where a student named Adonis Corbin would join them on Saturday and Sunday as exchange student. Other days he is working in Beauxbatons. He is working for mastery towards DADA” the dark entity said  
“What if I get caught?”  
“Nonsense, you will not. I have used my powers to prevent that. Protecting you from laws is my department, your department is seducing James and taking her away from Lily”  
“Well shall we test the glamour?” Severus asked. Suddenly he felt a dark cloud surrounding him and disappearing.  
“Look in the mirror”  
He checked himself and he looked completely different. He had wavy hair up to his shoulder blades, his figure looked fuller and his hips a bit bigger. He noticed his face, the nose was small, eyes large, porcelain skin and plump lips. At that point he realized that the dark entity made him look a lot more feminine. He looked like a pretty boy that girls would be jealous of instead of boys.  
“Seriously?” He asked the entity  
“You need to seduce James not think of how you look. From next week, you will use this watch to move between places. This is like portkey but magical signatures are prevented”  
“I will tell the people here that I am going home on weekends, I have leave on that day”  
The dark entity looked at Severus one last time and disappeared. Severus noticed a small paper on the table “I gave the spell to remove or add the glamour” the entity whispered.  
Severus laughed and smirked darkly.

When James came to visit Lily, he hoped to see his own precious lover but the woman in front of him was a completely different person. She was hideous to say the least. She was actually ugly.  
“Lily?” James asked  
“James” Lily hugged him. James felt sick hugging her – he felt no more attraction towards her.  
James never loved Lily for personality to begin with, he loved her face. James thought Lily was smart but once her friendship with Snape ended, her marks dropped. He was never attracted to her personality – she was too fiery for him, almost as if she wanted a fight all the time. Her biggest asset was her face and now that was gone.  
“How are you?” He asked her  
“Not fine. What will I do with my life now? I have to go back to muggle world, how will I survive there? Hogwarts degree doesn’t hold much. In fact, I will be school dropout. Oh Lord, what will happen” she started crying crocodile tears.  
“I am sure there will be a solution”  
“Please help me James” Lily begged ‘If he marries me, I will be rich and no more ordinary life’  
“Lily, I wanted to say that we will have extra work and unfortunately I cannot visit you often. New person is coming and I will need to show him around. We can catch up later”  
James left saying that and Lily looked at him in disbelief.  
To say pretty-privilege doesn’t exist would be a lie. Hogwarts degree meant nothing in the muggle world and she just another school dropout. She knew Petunia didn’t like her but to think her parents would abandon her as well shocked her to the core. They pretty much threw her away from the house because they didn’t want to associate with a “Freak”. Add to that she got rejected from some jobs because of her looks – she was not pretty enough for them. A kind man took paid for her taxi-drop to a homeless shelter and that was about it. After leaving the magical world, she found herself homeless and jobless.

“I heard a new person will join today” Sirius spoke to Remus  
“I hope he will be nice” Remus added  
“Yes please” Peter added as well.  
James looked rather upset, “What’s the matter prongs?” Peter asked  
“I want to break up with Lily but I don’t want to look like a douche”  
“You will look a douche either way” Remus reasoned.  
“I just cannot figure out how she became this ugly” James replied.  
“Hush, our boss is coming” Sirius warned the guys. On que all the boys stopped their chattering and say their boss – Auror Brown enter the room.  
“Hello all, I hope you got the message that on weekends we will have someone to help us. You may enter” she spoke in a strict voice.  
Severus under his glamour entered the room “Hello, my name is Adonis Corbin.”  
“Oh wow” James got up seeing the beautiful man in front of him, “My name is James” and extended his hand.  
“Adonis” Severus said, he didn’t expect James to grab his hand and kiss it. He faked a blush and looked the other way.  
“I am Sirius Black”  
“Hello, I am Remus”  
“I .. I am Peter” the boys introduced themselves. Severus smiled at them sweetly.  
“Alright boys, show him around. No work for all of you today”  
“Wow really!!” Sirius celebrated  
“Yeah” Brown said and left the room.  
“Are you from France?” Remus asked  
“Yes. I studied in Beauxbatons. I am doing my internship there as well”  
“Your accent is good” Remus acknowledged him  
“Thank you, I practised a lot” Severus lied  
“Wow, you must be smart” James flirted.  
Severus batted his eye lashes and shyly replied “I guess so”  
“Have you been to London before?” Sirius asked  
“No, never”  
“Let’s go to pubs and drink” Sirius suggested  
“I don’t drink”  
“Boring”  
“Hey! Don’t talk like that” James protested. Sirius smirked, it was clear to him that the stag was getting attracted to the new pretty boy  
“What are your hobbies?” Remus asked  
“I like books a lot”  
“Great” Remus replied. James glared at the werewolf.  
“How about movies? Have you been to muggle London?” Peter asked  
“No. I always wanted to see muggle London” Severus replied.  
“Let’s go there. How about we explore muggle London? We can go to nice restaurants there. Do you like Italian food Adonis?” James said with a flirty voice.  
“Of course. Would love to go there.” Severus flirted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other story : [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


	4. Snake underneath a flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> P.S. Let's play a game - Guess my hogwarts house? Result is on the end note

James couldn’t stop thinking of Adonis afterall he was smart and beautiful and looked great next to him. ‘One day I might change his last name to Potter too, it would be perfect’ James thought.  
“What are you thinking?” Sirius asked  
“About your brother-in-law” James replied and Sirius raised his eyebrows  
“Adonis?” Peter asked and James smirked to that.  
“Did you think about Lily?” Remus asked  
“What about her? I liked her for her face now that it is gone, what am I going to do with her? I have no more need for her”  
“What about kids? I am sure your parents would want an heir” Peter spoke  
“Potions” James replied  
“Speaking of potions isn’t it weird it weird that the healers did her dirty? Like they could easily reconstruct her face. Plus, she got hit by a truck, how come only her skull got destroyed.”  
“She should be grateful that she was getting tracked while in the muggle world hence some auror could save her. As for St. Mungos they don’t care for squibs unless they come from rich and powerful families. Not like an ordinary squib can sue them.” Sirius spoke  
“But that is wrong. She shouldn’t suffer for that” Remus asked  
“If you care about her so much then go date her. As it is, I am going on a date with Adonis. Will break up with her later when I see fit. Lily should be grateful that her magical core protected her body”  
No one said anything, after all no one knew that it was dark magic that caused the accident and it was the dark magic that took out her magical core and protected her body from any form of damage. Not that anyone cared anyway.

Severus was having breakfast back in Ilvermorny, after dreaming about Lily’s suffering he was enjoying himself. If she had the ability to throw him out, he had the ability to hurt her as well. Maybe this would teach her a lesson on humility. Plus, he was about to steal her boyfriend as well. Not that what he was doing was morale but none of the people that bullied him and those who protected the bullies had any morality in them as well.  
After all, who was worse, a bully victim seeking revenge or the bullies and their protector?  
“You look happy” Daichi spoke  
“Visited my parents after a long time” Severus lied  
“Ahh. Take me there once, I would love to visit England once. Also, I really like the works of William Shakespeare. Can you bring a copy of The Tempest, next time you visit” Daichi asked  
“Of course, but I personally like Macbeth” Severus replied.  
“I like that play. My favourite line was ‘You should look like an innocent flower, but be like the snake that hides underneath the flower.’ Very important lines I must say”  
“I agree.”  
The words - You should look like an innocent flower, but be like the snake that hides underneath the flower, pretty much described his glamour form to the core. He knew he looked innocent and beautiful, more beautiful than women out there but he had other intentions.  
Finishing his meal, he told Daichi “I have to catch up with Victoria”

Throughout the week, James was excited – he had to be. He had a date with the beautiful Adonis after their shift got over in the evening, a movie date. Well Sirius, Remus and Peter were also coming along and he was not officially dating Adonis, but soon he would be his and he wanted to take things slow. Make Adonis comfortable as much as possible, he didn’t want the man of his dreams to run away.  
“I cannot believe you are doing this” Sirius told James  
“Hey, I want to make him a Potter and he needs to know I am a good dresser now tell me do I look stupid?” James asked  
“Seriously, you never made any effort to dress well for Lily” Peter said  
“Who cares about her”  
“Did you break up with her?” Remus asked  
“Nahh, I will do it later. For now, flirting with Adonis”  
“What if we see her there?” Remus asked  
“Well, I will tell Adonis she is a clingy ex. Just don’t mess up this for me”  
Remus was not liking this at all but he said “Fine but only because you asked”  
James smiled.

Going on a “date” with James is something Severus hated. He wanted nothing to do with the four eyed bully but he wanted revenge and make him cry blood. Back in Hogwarts, James didn’t waste a single breath to tell him how ugly and worthless he was but now that he looks extremely beautiful James treats him like a piece of glass that should be always protected. He would show the hypocrite what karma was. If James thought seven years worth of bullying could be forgotten then he had mistaken. Severus would make him feel pain, he would inflict him with would, James would cry himself to sleep like how a sixteen-year old Severus did. James would beg for mercy like how he once did. Severus smirked, he couldn’t wait for that date. He was going to set up a perfect love trap for James.

“Thanks for joining us” James said excitedly. The said man wore a very expensive outfit, just to show off his wealth to Adonis or rather glamoured Severus.  
“Hi James” Severus spoke “Hi All”  
“So glad you could join us.” Remus said and Severus gave a pretty smile.  
Remus couldn’t help himself but blush afterall Adonis was the definition of beauty  
James extended his hands and Severus took it.  
“Shall we watch a movie?” James asked  
“Sure” Severus grabbed his hand and gave a smile.  
James smiled back and they began to walk closely followed by Remus, Peter and Sirius.  
The five boys didn’t notice that a woman following them.

James and Severus walked hand-in-hand and within five minutes Severus felt the presence of someone else. He gently placed his other hand on James’s forearm and James got the signal. Immediately, James turned and saw Lily standing there.  
The other boys were shocked as well.  
“What are you doing here?” James asked  
“What are you doing with this boy?” Lily asked  
“Lily, what are you doing here?” Sirius asked  
“I work close by as a cleaner” Lily said angrily  
“Eww, no wonder there is a stink in the air. Did you even take a bath?” James mocked  
“YOU”  
This time Sirius joined in “Now don’t shout. Your hair is a mess. What happened? You could have told us and we would open our washroom for you”  
Peter giggled at the comments and added “We could pay for your hotel room. You know, get presentable”  
“I live in a homeless shelter you assholes. I get by with what I can and how dare you cheat on me James? Sirius, Peter, Remus you guys knew and didn’t say anything to me. How could you guys be so cruel”  
“Wait is this true?” Severus faked innocence.  
“Nope. That bitch is lying. Couldn’t move on from her ex. Listen Adonis, James here is a good man. This woman is nothing but a short-tempered gold-digger and once our poor James realized the truth, he dumped her and found you” Sirius lied.  
Lily couldn’t believe it.  
“Yes Adonis, she was dating him for his money. Too bad her greed lead her nowhere. Unlike you she isn’t doing a proper job and actually wanted to live life as a rich woman. Don’t believe a word that she says” Peter continued the lie.  
“Adonis, she gave me a love potion else how could I love her. She is a very bad person, she even ditched her friend because he was poor. To her friendship is about money and a person without money has no value to her”  
Lily was red “HOW DARE YOU LIE !! REMUS TELL THE TRUTH”  
But Remus looked the other way. Lily felt rage and Severus was secretly overjoyed.  
Sirius and James started insulting her hair and face while Peter giggled and made some small remarks of his own. While these guys where insulting Remus turned the other way.  
Severus was far too familiar with the scenario. He had faced this multiple times at Hogwarts and Lily herself joined in with the bulling after the “mud-blood” incident.  
“You ditched me for a whore!!” Lily exclaimed  
“Maybe you can get a bath, wash your clothes and hair. It would save you a lot of trouble. If you need any help just let me know. I can buy you soap and detergent. I am sure James would pay for a hotel room so you can take a bath and enjoy a warm meal” Severus said with fake innocence.  
“You are too kind, Adonis” James said to Severus.  
Lily felt like crying. Never in her life has anyone treated her like this. Yes, she saw people get treated like this she was never in the receiving end. She watched the five men leave her alone and she started crying. The angry tears poured down her eyes.  
‘What did I do to receive this? I never asked to be ugly and homeless overnight. Why did it happen to me? What have I done to receive such a punishment? I lost everything, everything. I have no home, no love and my jobs are barely enough to sustain myself. What did I do to receive such cruel treatment from James, Sirius and Peter? Why did Remus turn the other way? How dare they do this?’  
While Lily was in her own state of sadness, Severus rejoiced. He always wanted Lily to experience what he felt and now she knew how lonely one could feel when faced with betrayal from the one they loved.

James looked at glamoured Severus and said “I am sorry about that. I didn’t know my crazy ex would be here. You are not a whore, never believe a word that she says”  
“I understand” Severus said and looked at his watch “I am really not in a mood to watch a movie, can we eat dinner and leave”  
James mouthed the other boys to “Leave” and the said boys excused themselves for a reason or two leaving James and Severus alone, Sirius winked at him before leaving.  
“What do you want to eat Adonis?”  
“What do you like to eat?”  
James was surprised at that and suggested “Italian?” to which Severus nodded.

Severus was not really interested in the meal at all, he had other plans and that involved a certain werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other story : [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape and Male!Lily but the pairing is Snupin  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know
> 
> Also anyone who guessed I am Slytherin are correct (Not like I am literally writing a fanfic where I am basically hating on Gryffindors)


	5. Author Note (Not an update related to the story)

Well, this isn’t really an update on the story but an update on my overall work and some personal information about me.  
Don’t worry, I am not abandoning this fanfic, I just want to express my gratitude to all my readers.  
The fact that you are reading this “chapter” means you find my work interesting enough – Thank You <3  
I would like to remind you that this story is not a Disney style fanfic so Snape will not be romancing anyone from the marauders gang or forgiving them. In fact, at this moment, I have no planes for Snape to romance anyone at all.  
As for Daichi, he will be playing an important role in the fanfic but not as Snape’s lover or maybe he will be a lover? ^.^  
As for the next chapter, I would recommend you to grab a cup of hot tea or coffee because we are having a #exposeparty for Lupin and Greyback is going to be involved.  
I will update it once I am satisfied with the chapter.  
Personally, I am touched that people are supporting Snape’s Revenge.  
The major reason why I am writing this fanfic is because I know what it feels like to be a victim of bullying cause I am one as well.  
While my bullying experience is not as bad as Snape’s, it messed me up completely.  
It started at age 13, when the biology teacher bullied me openly is class and questioned my intelligence. All my classmates just silently laughed and turned the other way, much like Lupin. Another reason why next chapter is special for me. The teacher continued to mock me for no reason. Another thing is I was never good at all the subjects, aftercall I was the nerdy kid who could do maths, understand computer, wear thick glasses and had braces. Even in one of the tuitions, one teacher went “You will fail all exams” because I scored badly in one of his tests. Fun fact at age 15, the literature teachers went “She is not that good at studies so don’t give much importance to her”. My classmates where no better. For school picnic they took us to the amusement park and I got motion sickness and vomited. My “friends” went their merry way and when I asked them to call the teacher, they went “Ok” and never came back. While I didn’t ask them to remove vomit from my uniform, I don’t think it would have been that difficult to call the teacher. I removed the vomit and called the teacher myself, the teacher got shocked since no one informed her. Either way I stopped being friends with them from the next day. But one of the “bad” girls did help me and kept me company. By bad girl I mean the girls that was bad at studies after all in my country “bad” and “good” adjectives are reserved for your marks and not personality.  
Oh, did I mention that after the bullying incident of my teacher, I began to develop depression and suicidal tendencies.  
Anyway, after finishing class 10, I changed school went to another school but got weight shamed they’re by a tuition classmate.  
Once I finished school, still suffering from depression, I went to college for degree but I kept on attracting toxic people in my life. So, my new “friend” was also a bully and would mock me for no reason. I would be mocked for my appearance. Well one person did stand up for me though and God Bless him. I won’t go to much details cause all those incidents are a big blur to me now.  
Just 2 months before reaching 20, according to my mother a ghost posed me and I felt anger and gave the entire world a big “Fuck you”. Meaning I cut-off all the toxic people out of my life and also began to heal from my depression. I also began to make new friends and they were actually nice people.  
Long story short, at age 25 I have recovered from depression, made real friends and cut-off all the toxic people in my life. Not sure why I was attracting toxic people in my life back when I was a teenager, literally from age 13 to 19 all the people around me where toxic.  
As for all my “Lupin” classmates and tuition mates, I am earning more than 99% of them at the moment. In fact, I am earning more than the two teachers in school who questioned my intelligence. Yes, I am bragging cause revenge is sweet. Like just cause biology or literature didn’t make sense to me doesn’t mean I am dumb. Not everyone can understand everything.  
Besides I got bachelor’s degree in computer engineering clearly, I was never interested in biology or literature hence my “low” scores.  
To anyone getting bullied or suffering from depression know that you are not alone and we are in this fight together. *Virtual Hug cause distance and corona virus* If you are suffering from depression or bulling then know that this is a safe place and if you ever want to vent your frustration or just talk to someone I am always there.  
Please get help, remember your life is precious.


	6. Cries of the dark creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

Severus took out the Needle of Desire and began to remember Remus Lupin. A hypocrite in the truest form. He has the prefect yet he did nothing to help him, in fact he silently took part in bullying by turning the other way, a silent supporter, a silent bully. James and Sirius would push him, hex him and all he did was turn the other way and pretend he was invisible like he didn’t matter.   
‘It all ends now werewolf. You mocked me when I was down, you let me suffer and I want you to suffer and others to look away at your pain’ Severus thought vengefully.  
‘You will cry for mercy, you will beg for mercy but no one will listen to you’  
Severus pricked his finger and let his blood flow into the needle.

Once the weekend arrived, Severus put on his glamour and transported back to England. He entered his office and went straight to his boss “Hello Madam”  
“Hello Mr. Corbin, you will have to do some paperwork. I have kept the list there. Our entire teams leave data is there, all you need to do is create a report on the leaves, like when we take the leaves and the frequency. I hope this should be done by today” the woman said  
“Yes Madam, right away”  
The woman put some money on the table “Anyway, I am actually having a meeting in two minutes, not sure how long it will be. Use, this as your lunch money. All the others suddenly took leave today, so you will not have much work. In case you have doubts just let me know once my meeting is over”  
“Thank You” Severus said and started working immediately.  
‘Well at least she is better than the other Hogwarts teacher. Actually, made me feel important.’  
Back when he was a student in Hogwarts no one bothered whether he had his lunch or not. His housemates didn’t care, Professor Slughorn didn’t care and the bully gang always made sure to spoil his lunch. The fact that someone gave him money, so that he could have some food touched him to the core. Leaving Hogwarts was the best thing to happen to him, the professors at Ilvermorny were actually nice to see if he was keeping up with his health or not. Like he mattered.  
He started doing his work and noticed Remus’s leave pattern. It was always around the full moon.  
‘Of course, the werewolf would take a leave during that time. That fucking bastard’ he continued doing the work.  
Within two hours, he was done with his work but he pretended he was doing the work. He noticed Brown enter the room with a serious face.   
“I am done” Severus spoke up.  
“Any interesting findings?” she asked, as she began to search for some files in the room.  
“Ah yes, Peter, James and Sirius usually take leave once a week and Remus takes it 4 days leave at a stretch”  
“Well, we have four days a month holiday policy so it’s fine. Since you work only on weekends, for you it is once a month.”  
“Ah yes” Severus was disappointed, he could clearly see that Lupin took leaves around the full moon.  
“Anyway, you can take leave for today. I have some work. Grab your lunch and go home” Brown took out her auror robes.  
“Is there something I can help with?” Severus asked  
“No, it’s fine. Enjoy for today”  
Not wanting to press her any further, Severus left the room.   
‘I hope it started’

Auror Brown hurriedly ate some food before running into the meeting room. Senior auror Moody was already present.  
“Thank You for being here” Moody said once she entered the room. “Werewolf Greyback is going on a rampage across Britain and we can link at least two death to him. I believe he tried to convert them but ended up killing them. We need to capture this beast as soon as possible. We will not be able to use the killing curse on him because we want him alive. Since this is a serious case, we can use the other two unforgivables only in dire situations”  
“Where is his location?” “Knockturn alley, based on the location of the spy”  
The team apparated to Knockturn Alley and began to search for the werewolf, only for the said werewolf to appear in front of them.  
“I see you brought a team, you coward” the werewold smirked and threw a bloody head towards the team “Your precious spy is headless now”.   
Seeing the head of their colleague the team became furious “YOU BEAST” one of them shouted   
“Flipendo”  
“Depulso”  
The werewolf dodged both the spells only to be hit with “Crucio” from Brown and the werewolf fell down in pain.  
“Stupefy” the other aurors casted on the werewolf who became unconscious.  
Moody raised his eyebrows towards Brown “We were to use it in dire situation, not so early on.”  
“Greyback already killed one of us and tried to go on a murder rampage. What are you going to do? Suspend me? You only told us to use them” Brown challenged Moody. Moody rolled his eyes at the woman’s tactics. Well, she was short-tempered not that his temper was any better. The young blood in her had her do it.  
“Next time don’t” This time Brown rolled her eyes.

Greyback woke up to a grey room. He turned his head and saw that his hands and legs were bounded to the wall along with his torso. Not only did they tie him up but used charms on the cuffs so that he couldn’t break them.  
“Pathetic” he called out loud.  
“Says the creature that is tied up” Brown mocked him  
“How dare you” the werewolf said  
“I have Veritaserum. Drink this up.”  
“As if”  
“Gentlemen, please help me” the other aurors present in the room force fed the potion.

Brown was shocked, this wasn’t supposed to happen. When they asked the beast about the wizards and witches, he converted into werewolves she didn’t expect him to say “Remus Lupin”  
She immediately ran into her office and saw the chart Severus has created.   
‘Wait Adonis did say that Remus would take four days leave at a stretch’ she began to see the full moon calendar and her face paled. Remus used to take leave a day before full moon and would return two days after the full moon was over, as if he would wait for the body to rest.  
She sat down at the chair, shocked at the event. ‘How? When? Why?’. She closed her eyes, how could the gentle Lupin turn out to be a dark creature?  
She got up and went to Moody “We need to arrest all the werewolves, they are too dangerous. I will arrest Lupin.”

Remus never cried – even when he felt pain when turning into a werewolf he never cried, yet tears rolled down his face as he sat in his Azkaban cell.  
“How did they know I was a werewolf? What will happen to me now? Anyone please help me. I never did anything wrong. Greyback turned me into a werewolf when I was five. I never bit anyone”  
Remus cried out to no one. The aurors guarding his gate were ignoring him like he didn’t matter.  
“I am not invisible. I am here. Help me, I am innocent”  
He was met with silence, in fact one of the aurors turned the other way like he was invisible.  
“Shut up”  
Remus heard a voice.  
“Who are you? Where are you?” Remus asked  
“Shut up” the same voice called out.  
“No, I am innocent. I will not shut up. I never did anything wrong. I was a child when I got bitten by Greyback.”  
“You are an unregistered werewolf. You think a criminal like you will be heard. You are not even a human”  
“No, stop it. I am different. I am a good person”  
“Which is why you turned the other way whenever your friends bullied anyone. Afterall you were never affected so you didn’t care. Enjoy role reversal”  
“NO STOP” Remus screamed.  
The aurors looking after his gate gave a weird look towards him.   
“That creatures speaks with himself”  
“Too dangerous”  
“NO” Remus screamed. “I SWEAR SOMEONE WAS HERE”  
The aurors gave him an annoyed look before turning the other way, after all no one knew Remus was speaking with the dark entity.

“Lupin, we need to speak” Hearing a familiar voice Remus looked up and saw auror Brown in front of him. “Please help me ma’am. I am innocent I swear”  
“We are executing all the werewolves” she said coldly  
“No please I want to live” Remus begged, he literally got on his knees “Please, I will do anything. I don’t want to die. Please help me”  
“Very well, does anyone know about your condition?” she asked with an ice-cold tone  
“I ..”  
Seeing the hesitation in his voice, Brown took out Veritaserum and gave it to the werewolf.  
“Drink this and answer the truth. If you cooperate then we might be able to relax your punishment or at least delay your execution”  
Remus quickly drank the portion. Once the portion took its effect, Brown began ask Remus questions and he truthfully answered every question.  
“Did any adult person knew about your condition?”  
“Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore knew about this”  
Brown raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything, she began to note down all the information.  
“Will you be able to help?” Remus asked her again  
Brown left without answering. 

“Did you find anything from the boy?” Moody asked  
“The headmaster knew about his condition and allowed him to continue his education”  
Moody said with a grave face “We need to arrest him for child endangerment. I will prepare a team”

Severus felt joy, he got visions of Lupin’s suffering.  
“So now you feel pain and beg for mercy and want people to help you, but when I asked you to help me, when I begged you to help me, you turned the other way. Everyone is going to run the other way now. Watch them use you and leave you like trash” Severus gave a dark smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Check my other story : [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape and Male!Lily but the pairing is Snupin  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


	7. Manipulator Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> I wrote this chapter when I had a headache which gave me a bad mood so that means I made this dark as possible

Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts was busy having his lunch.  
“Ah such a good day today. I cannot wait for the quidditch tournament” Dumbledore told Minerva  
“Yes, I hope Gryffindor wins” Minerva answered back.   
The students were busy among themselves, chatting while eating the tasty food.  
Suddenly a team of aurors entered the great hall. Dumbledore stood up from his chair  
“How may I help you?”  
“You are under arrest for suspicion of child negligence and endangerment. Do not move” the aurors pointed their wands at the man. Dumbledore knew he was in a disadvantageous position so he extended his hands.  
Moody cuffed his hands and dragged him out of Hogwarts.  
One of the aurors went up to Minerva and spoke “As deputy headmistress it is your duty to lead until further notice”

This was not supposed to happened, Albus Dumbledore was not supposed to get arrested.  
‘How could I arrested? Who could have spoken against me?’ He observed the room. Currently wandless he knew his chances of escaping was less but he was confident on his Legilimency and Occlumency skills. ‘Hopefully that will help me get out of this mess’

As Dumbledore sat alone in the room, Auror Brown looked at her former headmaster with hatred. She had always hated the man. Back when she was a student, he always showed love for Gryffindor and ignored anyone from other houses. She was good at Defense against Dark Arts and even came third in class. She remembered it quite well, during her sixth year the top five students for DADA included all the houses. Coincidentally the fifth rank student was a Gryffindor and Dumbledore used every word in the dictionary to praise him and award him house points. The other four students got no praise other than “Good Job”. When second ranked student openly protested and pointed out his partiality Dumbledore spoke cruel words to him “You are just jealous. Do not be so jealous, remember your position”. It was no surprise that the student after that incident lost house points for no reason and his rank dropped from second to below ten. Brown hated him for that. Despite doing well in lessons she would only receive five or ten points but the lions would always get fifty point for breathing.

She had heard a rumour, something that happened in long time back. Apparently a seventh year Gryffindor student had sexually threatened a first year Hufflepuff. The then head of Hufflepuff house had removed five hundred points from Gryffindor and wanted the student to get expelled. But Dumbledore rushed to his defence saying “Boys will be boys” “She shouldn’t be alone” “Why was she talking to a much senior boy”. No one knew what exact words where muttered by him, but he saved the boy from expulsion and instead rusticated the teacher for bias opinion and blaming it all on a girl and saved the boy cause “He might have a better future”. The first-year student apparently changed school after the end of the term. Brown didn’t know how much truth was there but she hated Dumbledore for preferring Gryffindors. If it was proven that he defended a sexual harasser and knowing let a werewolf roam around the school without any protection, she would find all the laws to punish her former teacher.

She saw Lupin was brought outside with cuffs on. The frightened boy said “Please help”  
“Enough. You will only speak when I ask you to” she glared at him and went inside the room to interview her former headmaster.  
Seeing an auror enter, Dumbledore got up and greeted her, “Hello there. Good Afternoon. I hope you are having a wonderful day”  
“You may sit”   
As soon as the woman said the words, he tried using Legilimency on her but failed. The auror smirked and muttered “Mr. Dumbledore you are no better than a squib now, as long as you have the cuffs on your magical abilities have been paused. The ministry deemed you too dangerous to be trusted magically”  
“I am innocent. Why would I endanger my students? I love children – I see them as my kids and grandkids”  
“So, you let an unregistered werewolf roam around in Hogwarts?”  
“Nonsense, I would never do” Dumbledore lied.  
“We have reports stating otherwise. Bring the accuser” Brown said  
Dumbledore thought Snape would come out after all, he was the one who would hate him for allowing 4 boys to bully him for seven years, what he didn’t expect was a cuffed Remus Lupin.  
“You!” Dumbledore exclaimed in shock.  
“We caught Greyback and he gave the list of werewolves. We tracked all of them – one of them was Remus Lupin. He confessed that you knew everything and did nothing about it.” Brown took out Veritaserum, “Drink think and take Remus back to his cell”

Dumbledore gulped down the potion know full well he was screwed. He hoped he would get the shorter end of the stick.  
Once the potion took its effect, Brown began to question Dumbledore “Were you aware that Lupin was a werewolf?”  
“Yes I was”  
“Around when?”  
“Back when he was in fourth or fifth year”  
“And what did you do about it?”  
“Nothing. He would hide in the shack and I kept on allowing that.”  
“Did Lupin attack any student?”  
“Yes, Lupin attacked a student. His name was Snape. He went to the shack on a full moon and attacked him but got saved at the last moment.”  
“Who saved him?”  
“Another student, managed to drag Snape out before the beast could bite” Dumbledore thanked Merlin he could keep James’s secret.  
“And what did you do after that? You should have taken some action”  
“Yes I threatened the student to keep his mouth shut and let Lupin roam freely”  
‘Not surprised’ From the corner of her eyes, she saw Moody enter the room.  
“Hello Sir” Brown greeted him  
“I heard everything. I will be joining you as well” Moody said and sat down next to her.  
“So, tell me, Mr. Dumbledore where there any instances of bullying going on in Hogwarts that you knew but did nothing about it”  
“Yes, Gryffindors would often bully other students, especially Slytherin or younger year students. I would keep quiet about it and allow it to happen, after all boys are boys”  
“Define bullying” Moody asked  
“Well, I knew an instance where two boys removed the pants of another boy in front of everyone. Or the time a let go of a boy harassing a girl”  
“Define harassing” Brown asked  
“He made sexual jokes towards her.” Moody was red at that statement.  
Not only did this man, allow a werewolf to roam around, but he allowed students to get bullied and sexually harassed.  
They continued to grill all of Dumbledore’s deeds. It was quite clear he was never cared about the students.  
“We have heard enough. Take him to his cell, keep these cuffs on. He is far too dangerous when using magic. Your trial will begin next month. We need to update the ministry about this as well. I didn’t find the teachers competent enough as well.” Moody told everyone in the room.

James, Sirius and Peter were having a bad day. They hear the news of Lupin’s arrest and then Dumbledore’s. Knowing their boss was on the case, they decided to ask her. Surely, she would help them and they might pull some strings to help them out. The Potter’s and Black’s where rich and powerful, they had enough money to rescue them. Seeing their boss working on some papers , they entered her room.  
“May we come in Ma’am?” James asked  
Brown nodded and the three boys entered.  
Sirius spoke “We heard what happened to Remus. Can we visit him?”  
“I understand that he is your friend, but unfortunately that is not possible. He has to remain in isolation for the time being.”   
“I see but at least if you visit her, can you please tell him that we miss him?” James asked, not wanting to land themselves in trouble.  
The woman was sighed.

It was one thing, for Dumbledore to get arrested and removed from the headmaster position, what the staff didn’t expect was the ministry to get involved. Minerva thought she had to step into the position as the headmistress but instead she got stripped from the position of deputy headmistress.  
The ministry introduced Tom Riddle and Dolores Umbridge as the new Head Master and Deputy Head Mistress with their primary duty seeing the safety of the students and that Hogwarts followed certain standards. With Dumbledore confessing of the practices going on at Hogwarts, the entire teaching staff had to face a lot of trouble. They all expected to go through some trainings but what they didn’t expect was for their salary to get stipend. On top of that, everyone had to send a weekly report to the Head Master detailing their work, the grades and the punishments of the students. On top of that all detention had to served under Umbridge or Riddle depending on the nature of their wrong doing. In case any form of bullying or harassment was found, the abuser would be suspended for a week and in case of repeated offense which meant more than five, the student had to be expelled. Any teacher trying to defend the abuser would also face consequences, which meant loss of job. Pomfrey would also have to report on a daily basis, which student comes to her for help and how she helped them.   
In short, the teachers became over-worked and under-pain. To top it all off, Professor Slughorn lost his position as head of Slytherin house and was asked to disband the “Slug Club” permanently since he only took in students who were not only good at potions but also popular or rich. Students that were not from a powerful family would be ignored despite their talents and Tom Riddle thought the club would make no sense since talent was often ignored.  
Albus Dumbledore was stuck in prison for good. Apparently, the ministry could find a proper trial for him and they kept on pushing his trial date to the future. Dumbledore was sure that they are trying to dig up as much dirt as possible to give him the worst possible sense. He hoped his deeds with Grindelwald would somehow remain hidden. If that got exposed, Dumbledore was certain he would get a dementor’s kiss if not a long sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my other story : [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


	8. The Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

It has been six months since Dumbledore has been arrested and thrown in his cell. His trials kept on postponing for some reason or the other. The ministry never found suitable time for him. As of now, his wand was taken away from him and he was cuffed. The aurors had determined that Dumbledore was too powerful and it would be safe for him to keep magical cuffs on till they come on a conclusion. With these cuffs Dumbledore could no longer use any magic making him a squib but as soon as the cuffs where off he would get his magic back. The cuff would only be taken off and replaced with a less powerful ring when he had to eat food, else it was back to cuffs.

Severus as a whole was stunned at the entire development. Sure, he wanted Lupin to suffer, but he never imagined it would come down to Lupin being sent to prison and confessing enough to throw Dumbledore in as well. In fact, he was surprised that the teachers where being punished for negligence on their duty. The entire Dumbledore situation was pretty much known globally in the magical world, it’s not everyday that a headmaster is locked up for child endangerment. 

Even the Ilvermorny headmaster, the ever-polite James Stewards spoke ill of Dumbledore. His mentor, Professor. Serna would join in the conversation as well. They couldn’t believe the man covered such heinous crimes. It became known that the man let roam an un-registered werewolf, covered for bullies and sexual harassers as long as they belonged to a particular house. He also protected those that where rich and powerful making the weak even weaker.  
“Poor boy has to suffer because of the headmaster. Werewolves deserve rights but once he got to know about the entire situation, he could have registered him. He had the ability to protect both the students and the werewolf, take some safety measures but he did nothing. I cannot believe how you survived there, Mr. Snape” Headmaster James told Severus  
“I do not have much positive things to say about him. He used to protect a certain house and pardoned their mistakes and even bullying”  
“People like that should not come to teaching profession. If one cannot be neutral and protect all students, he or she shouldn’t be a teacher” Professor Serna spoke.  
“Experienced that first hand” Severus quietly muttered  
The other three turned towards him and James said “I am so sorry. I hope we have been treating you well. We take strict action against bullying of students but do let me know in case you see stuff otherwise”  
“You are a brave man, Mr. Snape. I am glad you are not letting them define you” Victoria said kindly.  
Daichi smiled at him.  
Severus smiled back.  
To be honest, he won’t tell the people that the bullying did affect him or the fact that he used some dark magic which led to Dumbledore’s arrest. A chain of events that he had no control of but one that he was pleased with. Severus was also aware of Daichi’s feeling towards him , he was aware how he looked at him.  
‘Who needs love anyway, what good has ever come from that’  
Severus couldn’t help but compare himself with Adonis or Daichi with James. His other persona, Adonis was an epitome of beauty, while they both had the same height, Adonis looked much different. Severus’s hair was a bit oily because of all the potion work while Adonis had long silky hair. Adonis had bright white teeth while Severus has yellow crooked teeth and Adnois had a nose that fit perfectly on his face but Severus had a large nose. Adonis , his alter persona, the one using dark magic glamor. Adonis, a look that was perfectly created to attract James Potter.  
Daichi was different. Unlike James who ridiculed him for his nose or hair, Daichi never said any bad word about it. Unlike James who showed disinterest in gaining any form of knowledge, Daichi always educated himself much as possible, be it in magical field or muggle field.  
It was quite clear to Severus that Daichi was truly a person who liked him and didn’t care about his external appearance.  
Severus smirked to himself ‘I will not be a fool to the emotion called love. Love is nothing but for the weak and I will not let weakness define me in any way.’  
‘Fear not young one’ Severus heard a voice in his head.  
‘Do not talk in front of others. Listen to me carefully, I am the entity that you summoned. Yes, I can communicate through thoughts as well.’  
‘What do you want?’  
‘I am quite surprised that in six months you didn’t use the needle’  
‘They made my life a living hell for six years, I should take at least two years to extract my revenge. Beside the three gits are suffering with Lupin’s arrest along with that old fart. Let them suffer now, I want to enjoy this process as long as possible’  
‘Very well young one, I am just going to inform you that Dumbledore’s and Lupin’s trial will take place tomorrow in secret’  
‘How did you know? Did you influence something?’ Severus asked back  
‘Now now young lad. You will dream about the entire situation soon. But I am warning you about James Potter. Do not fall for him while you are in this act’  
‘Why will I like him? Just cause I compared him with Daichi doesn’t mean I like him’  
‘Who knows what the future holds. Do not feel pity for him. He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness’

The next morning, Dumbledore was dragged from his cell,  
“Where are you taking me?” he asked on the aurors  
“Today is your trial day”  
“Wait, why was I not informed, I need a lawyer to represent me” Dumbledore exclaimed  
“You confessed to everything, you will have no lawyer represent you”  
Once Dumbledore reached the court, he saw Lupin was already there along with James, Peter and Sirius. Remus like him was in chains while the other three was in the audience seat.  
Bartemius Crouch Senior was already at his seat when the two men accused. He noticed Auror Moody appear as well.  
“We will first start the trial of Remus Lupin” Moody said and took out a file. Lupin was dragged and made to stand. Lupin stood in front the judiciary looking nervous.  
“We have your confession that you are an unregistered werewolf” Crouch spoke  
“Yes Sir” Remus said softly.  
“Since you decided to co-operate with us, we will not execute you.”  
The mauderers where relived only to hear the next words.  
“You will be registered werewolf from now on. As a dangerous beast you will not be allowed to roam in muggle or magical world. We have decided to give you a lenient trial after all you were converted against your will and you have provided vital information regarding the overall case. Also, we have found evidence that you have not killed or converted anyone. The jury has decided that you will be send to Azkaban for now but you will be working for Potions Association. Some potioners are working for curing Lycanthropy and you will be a volunteer. You will be given potions that you have to consume and will be monitored. Any adverse effect will not be on our part.”  
‘So, in short I will be a guineapig for them and if I die no one get blamed for it’ Remus thought.  
Understanding the implication of Crouch’s judgement Sirius, James and Peter paled. What he literally said was – Potioners are trying to cure Lycanthropy and we need some volunteer. You will be one of them and in case you die from the testing we don’t care.  
Crouch continued “I hope you understand what we are trying to say. In case you reject this offer we will have to sentence you to execution.”  
“I accept the offer” Remus said firmly “I will be a volunteer and co-operate with them. I will sign the necessary papers”  
“Very good, you can leave” Moody replied and some aurors took Lupin away.  
Remus started, teary-eyed at his friends and they stared back with tears as well.  
‘Please help him Merlin’ the three friends thought.

“Now we will begin the trial of Albus Dumbledore”  
Dumbledore was brought in front of Crouch.  
“We have confession of child endangerment. You have confessed of knowingly letting a werewolf roam in your school, defending bullies and sexual harassers. How do you plead?”  
“Guilty” Dumbledore said.  
‘What would they do for this anyway?’ he thought  
Crouch continued “We have additional proof that only where you not undergoing your responsibilities as a Headmaster but conspired with Gellert Grindelwald. We found evidence that both you of wanted to take over the world. What is your relationship with him?”  
“He was just a friend and these are all lies. I never wanted to take over” Dumbledore lied.  
“I will ask again, what was your relationship with him and have both of you conspired together” Crouch asked with a stern voice.  
“My reply is still the same” Dumbledore replied  
Moody smirked and asked Crouch “May I?” to which Crouch nodded.  
Moody then went outside and brought out an old women, Dumbledore paled seeing her – it was Bathilda Bagshot.  
She entered the courtroom and stood beside Dumbledore.  
“Can you recognize him?” Crouch asked  
“Of course, my nephew Grindelwald’s lover. Albus Dumbledore”  
“She lies”  
“I am not, Dumbledore.” She said sternly.  
“We are pleased to have you in the court. We have checked the evidence that you provided. It was clear from the letters that both Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald where plotting world domination”  
“Wait ” Dumbledore wanted to continue but he was ignored.  
“The Jury has decided that he is too risky to be kept alive. We will perform a spell to remove him magical core. Once he becomes a squib he will be locked in Azkaban till his last breath”  
“I am innocent. I never conspired”  
“Oh sush” Moody said and dragged him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Check my other story : [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape and Male!Lily but the pairing is Snupin  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


	9. Rat's Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> 

The arrest of Dumbledore was all over the news, it even reached international headlines. Every wizard or witch now knew that Dumbledore conspired with a known criminal.  
James, Sirius and Peter felt sick to the stomach reading the news. Who could have thought that their beloved headmaster would be such an evil mess.  
“I cannot believe it. He is so manipulative” Peter chimed in.  
“Right. I couldn’t even eat properly. In fact, I am so worried about Moony, I can’t sleep and eat at all. I wonder what is happening to him? Is he eating properly?” Sirius spoke  
“I even cancelled my date with Adonis. I cannot believe our headmaster was like this ever” James joined in  
“Speaking of that, Peter, you seem to be losing weight” Sirius commented  
“I know, I am exercising and dieting” Peter spoke out  
“Weren’t you doing it since you joined the division?” James asked this time  
“Yes, but I lost a nice amount last month and this month as well. I think maybe for stress I lost more weight”  
“And I gained weight from all the stress, let’s hit the gym sometime” James went in  
“We could visit a pizzeria in muggle London.”  
“That beats the purpose of losing weight”  
“Now come on, one shouldn’t discriminate against pizza”  
“Amen” Peter joined.  
While the boys chattered Severus in his Adonis glamour joined in.  
“Oh, hello dear” James called him  
“Hello” Severus replied with a fake enthusiasm.  
“We were planning on visiting a muggle pizza shop. Do you want to join us?” Sirius asked  
“Of course, I love pizza” Severus lied and looked at Peter’s new form.  
“Did you lose weight?” Severus asked him  
“Yup”

While the boys were having lunch, Peter suddenly got an urge to puke.  
“Guess, excuse me” Peter ran to the bathroom and began to empty out his stomach. He clutched his chest as felt immense pain.  
‘Merlin, this hurts so much, what is happening to me. Why does my chest and ribs hurt so much?’ Peter thought.  
Soon Sirius and James entered the bathroom and saw Peter sitting on the floor clutching his chest.  
“What happened?”  
“I am feeling pain everywhere” Peter said with tears in his eyes  
“Hold still, we will take you to St. Mungo’s” James commented and helped Peter to stand up.  
“I am fine it’s ju..” Peter couldn’t finish his sentence and started coughing. He covered his mouth as he continued coughing. His eyes widened as he felt a liquid in his hand. Sirius removed his hand and saw blood.  
“Wormtail!” Sirius exclaimed  
“I am fine right?” Peter asked with a scared voice  
“Yes, probably bad food and cold” James lied, trying to comfort everyone.  
‘Moony left us forever and is stuck as an experiment. Why is now Wormtail effected? What have we done so bad, that we are suffering? We have never done anything wrong’ James thought  
‘Merlin, please help him’ Sirius thought.  
The two helped Peter walk and went up to Severus, “Listen Adonis, we need to go to the hospital. Can you please cover for us? I am sure Auror Brown will understand. Peter here has been coughing blood”  
“Oh my, please be careful” Severus said with a fake concern.  
He saw the three marauders leave and smirked. He recalled what he did almost two months back, involving a certain needle.  
‘While you guys where grieving about your pet werewolf, I placed a curse on your rat. You guys think you can escape me, you will never be able to escape me. Not even once. I will kill you Peter. You will pay for what you did to me. I was bullied and abused for no reason. This is the start of the main course. I am going to break all of you. I will introduce all of you to such a life where you will pray for death and never get it. Peter, you rat, hiding behind your friends while you abused me. Let’s see if they can protect you now’

Remus was having a hard time, too much of a hard time. It had been some weeks and the members where not kind to him. They locked him up in a room, magically set up so he could never escape and all he received was food and potions. It was so bad, that sometimes the potion that they gave him would just give him pain. It was like purposefully they inflicted him with pain and if he begged for help, they would turn the other way.  
‘Am I not a human? I was turned to a werewolf against my will. I never harmed anyone. Why are they inflicting me with pain? I am asking for help and yet they are turning the other way or plain ignoring me. Someone said they will help me but they didn’t. They promised help but it never arrived. Why must I face such a bad situation? I always helped whenever anyone asked me to help, why cannot they help me. Someone please help me’  
“Did you really help”  
Remus heard a feminine voice and he turned but saw no one was there.  
“Where are you?”  
“We meet before” the voice called out  
“No, you are just trying to prove I am crazy. People will hear you”  
“Only you can hear me.”  
“LIES” Remus shouted  
“Scream all you want”  
“Help me, anyone please. There is someone with me here, threatening to harm me” Remused shouted.  
The people outside his room looked the other way.  
“Why cannot you not listen to me? Please help me”  
“They will not be able to hear you creature of darkness” the voice said  
“LIES”  
“Didn’t you say you never harmed anyone?”  
“Yes, I never harmed anyone and I have always helped whenever people asked me to. I stood up for all the wrong doings as well”  
“I went through your memories – all of them and I can say there are multiple instances where you ignored a victim”  
“I never did that. I always stood up for the helpless”  
“Lies” the voice said in a grave voice and continued “All you sprout is lies, how can you escape your faith when you pushed others to this faith before”  
“NO, NEVER ANSWER ME” Remus screamed at the top of his voice.  
Meanwhile, the potioneers outside started discussing,  
“Looks like test subject 13 is having hallucination”  
“Interesting fact. None of the others exhibited”  
“We can say that potion 10 might cause hallucination for younger werewolves, but we need to test it more. If other younger werewolves show the same sign, we can conclude that. Else we might have to see if he is suffering from some other side effects”

Back in St. Mungo’s things were looking bad for Peter. His pain increased and he kept on coughing blood. The healers gave him some pain relieving potion, which didn’t help much.  
James and Sirius where siting outside, both lost in their thought.  
“Wormtail will be fine. This is just a nasty cold” James spoke trying to lighten himself  
“Yes, and he recover in a week. And maybe within a year they will release Moony too. After all he is a good person, I am sure. Then we four brothers will be happy again” Sirius joined  
“Yes, this is all a phase”  
The healers continue to diagnose Peter for a very long time. Peter was looking very scared at this point as the healers had a very stern face when looking the report result.  
“Am I fine?”  
The healer quietly handed the report to Peter , who burst into tears.  
Seeing their friend in tears both James and Sirius ran into the room.  
“What happened?” they asked fearfully.  
Peter with tears handed them the report and their blood ran cold seeing it.  
‘Peter Pettigrew has been Stage 4 lung cancer’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> Check my other stories :  
> [Dying Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702/chapters/73434219)  
> This is RegulusxSnape  
> [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape and Male!Lily but the pairing is Snupin  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


	10. Death of a rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
> Also English is not my first language  
> Check my other stories :  
> [Dying Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702/chapters/73434219)  
> This is RegulusxSnape  
> [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> Its Female!Snape and Male!Lily but the pairing is Snupin  
> 

When Severus visited James the following week in his Adonis form, he saw his so-called boyfriend looking extremely upset. Pretending to be concerned, Severus went to him.  
“What’s the matter?” He asked.  
“Oh Adonis” James hugged him and started crying.  
“What is going on?” He gently asked.  
“Peter has cancer and Remus is getting mistreated in the facility. The man I considered as my hero and mentor turned out evil. It’s like the entire world is against me” James said  
“I am sure it is a big coincidence. But if Lupin is a werewolf, should Dumbledore do something?” Severus asked with fake innocence.  
“He did. He tried to protect him from a bad person, but he couldn’t protect him in the long run”.  
Severus knew that the bad person was him, he was not dumb. He knew what James was talking about.  
“What happened?” Severus asked. As expected, James started to bad mouth him.  
“We had this kid in class who was really greasy. Nearly exposed our Remus. Dumbledore protected him then, not sure how this entire situation turned out like this.”   
‘He is nearly twenty now and still has no regrets for what he did to me. Will bullies like him realize what they do to their victims at all? They think they can abuse weaker folks and get away with it, they think they will forever lead a life of bed of roses. People like James deserve pain and suffering. I shall destroy him in the worst way possible. He shall be sorry he harmed me and never regrated it even once.’  
“What about Peter? How is he?” Severus asked.  
“Not well at all, he is coughing constantly”.  
“I am sure there must be a cure” Severus hoped the answer would be a “no”.  
“Unfortunately, no. Not yet.”

It had been over two months since Peter was diagnosed with cancer and day by day he was getting worse. There where times when he would wake up in the middle of the night coughing violently and vomiting out blood. He would often clench his chest in order to sooth the nasty pain he would randomly feel on his chest. He bought lots of pain reliving potions, but none seemed to work. James, even used his money to buy expensive potions from famous Potion Master hoping to relieve him from pain but no potions seemed to work.  
‘This is too much I cannot take this pain’ Peter cried as he felt a sharp pain on his lungs. His head seemed to spin as well.  
‘Please release me from his pain’ he thought.  
The entire process seemed to work daily. Every day he would vomit out blood and pray for his death.  
‘What have I done wrong to suffer so much? Please Merlin help me from this’ and openly started sobbing.  
There where times James and Sirius would join him as well, whisper him comforting words while sobbing with him.  
“Our group is becoming smaller and smaller. Moony might never be released and I am dying. Its only Padfoot and Prongs now” Peter cried in pain.  
“Hush, don’t say a word. We will be fine. You will be fine. This is just a big nightmare that we are all suffering, we will be fine. Just you wait” Sirius said.  
“Exactly we will find a cure for this” James replied.  
“No, let me go. Please I do not have much time left. Who knows when I will leave, but before leaving I want to see you guys happy.”  
“How can we be happy?” James asked.  
“I am sorry for causing both of you pain” Peter started coughing again.

Day by day the situation kept on getting worse for him. Not only was his pain increasing but he was losing his eyesight as well. It got so bad that he needed assistance to even walk for more than a minute.  
With his shaking hands, Peter held onto Sirius as the later guided him towards the dinner table.  
“I am sorry for troubling you”   
“No it’s fine” Sirius mentioned and helped him.  
Peter sat down and James began to feed him.  
“We are friends. Don’t say sorry” Sirius told again.  
“I..” before Peter could continue could feel pain again.  
‘My head it is spinning too much, what is happening? Why am I feeling pain? Why is this food burning me? What is going on?’ Peter slowly began to lose his vision.

James and Sirius where at St. Mungos waiting patiently for the healers to cure Peter in anyway. They knew Peter would not survive but they could only hope. Maybe he could live a bit longer. They could not lose him yet. They lost Remus and now they were losing Peter. If Peter is gone it would just be both of them and the very thought, they only had each other scared them. While James had a lover in form of Adonis, Sirius was very single and had to rely on James. Beside there where lots of stuff that Adonis did not know. Some of their secrets where so bad that if exposed they might land in trouble.  
Their illegal animagus status for a primary example. With Auror Brown being extremely strict and having a history of terminating employments and even giving a ban on some employees if they were found guilty of bullying, James and Sirius knew better. In any case, she got to know what they did with the students Brown would make sure their career as auror was over and that they would never get a job in the ministry again. With newfound rules at Hogwarts, they had a very slim chance to get a job there as well. At least they had money to live off.  
Beside the people they bullied deserved it even if people deemed them wrong. It was their fault for being poor and ugly. The boys only reminded them of their place.

Meaning Peter started going through seizers in his hospital bed and blood began to come out of his nose.  
The healers kept on using spells but none seemed to work.  
The senior healer noticed that Peter was going through a stroke “Wait, we need to change medicines, now.”  
For two hours the healers tried their best to revive Peter but they failed.

“I am sorry” the healers told Sirius and James and both the marauders felt their worlds crashing down upon them.

Peter breathed his last around 6 PM dying in an extremely painful manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> I have created a poll for Sev's potential love life. Do vote or comment your opinion  
> [Sev's Love Life](https://www.survey-maker.com/poll3482430x69b74B50-105).  
> Poll will be open till 10th March to 11th March.  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


	11. New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling
> 
> Also English is not my first language
> 
> Check my other stories :
> 
> [Dying Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702/chapters/73434219)  
> This is RegulusxSnape
> 
> [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> This is Snupin fanfic with male!Lily and female!Snape  
>   
>   
> Also from my previous chapter poll, we have our votes ready and 58% voted for Daichi :)  
>   
> Also Daichi's mother is kind of based on my mother
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Irony, life was an irony for Severus. After the death of Peter, he wanted to inflict Black with pain, but the dark entity advised otherwise.  
“You have done enough, focus on your mastery now. Sirius and James’s fate can wait a while. They tormented you for seven years, let them suffer for some time. They still cannot process the rat and werewolf’s fate yet.”  
“They will be at peace now, Black and Potter, I don’t want them at peace.”  
The dark entity’s word struck him permanently “Don’t let the past effect your future completely. You will have your revenge but now this not the time.”  
Following the entity’s advice, Severus began to focus more on potions and his apprenticeship which earned him more praises from Prof. Serna and a possible early degree of his mastery.  
“Congratulations” Daichi told Severus.  
“Eh?”  
“You didn’t hear the news?” Daichi asked.  
“Which one?”  
“Oh, I overheard Prof. Serna talking with headmaster about giving your master’s degree early and registering you as a potion master soon. If you get it, you will become the youngest potion mastery of this century. Wait maybe the youngest ever potion master. You are twenty, right?” Daichi asked.  
“I will be turning twenty-one next month” Severus replied.  
“Oh. I forgot the name but the youngest person ever to receive a potion master’s degree was at the age of twenty-one. Still impressive if you ask me.”  
“How is your degree going?”  
“Mine? Nowhere close to completion. Probably take a year or two more. I am nowhere as intelligent as you are.”  
Severus stared at Daichi and replied “You got into Ilvermorny. We know how difficult it is to get here. After we joined only one more student joined us at junior year. You are smart too.”  
“I know but you are smarter” Daichi replied with a grin.  
Speaking of Daichi, it was quite evident to him that he enjoyed spending time with him. Unlike James, Severus actually enjoyed his company and looked forward to spending time with him.  
Speaking of James, the dark entity helped “Adonis” complete his work under the Ministry of Magic and currently they used to exchange letters only. Of course, the dark entity meddled and changed the handwriting and magical signature so Severus couldn’t get traced.  
‘Love if for the weak. I will not make myself a fool for the second time’ he thought to himself.  
“Say, we are getting leave for two weeks. Are you planning to go home?” Daichi asked.  
“No, I will stay here. I don’t want to go back home.”  
“Oh, well if you want you can come to Japan. You told me earlier you never travelled there. Maybe you can visit Japan for your leave.”  
“I am poor Daichi. In my community getting warm water was a luxury and my muggle father hated magic.”  
Daichi was silent for a moment before going “You can stay with me. I already asked if I could bring you over and they said yes.”  
“I will think about it.”  
Daichi’s eyes lit up before going. Severus could help but compare him to James, ‘James never took no for an answer and harassed people till they said yes. While Daichi, might not like the no but respects it. He is probably the only person who respects me. Wait, he has feelings for me, which is why he is treating me like this. But love is bad. I loved Lily and she threw me away. My mother loved father, but he used to beat her. There is nothing called true love.’  
Severus deep in his thought didn’t notice, Prof Serna and accidentally bumped into her causing both to nearly fall down.  
“I am so sorry Professor.” Severus said.  
“Distracted?” the woman asked.  
“Yes Ma’am. Too many thoughts in my mind”  
“Is one related to Daichi?” she gave a knowing eye and Severus looked at her hiding his surprise. Being in slytherin did help him mask his feelings well.  
“He is a good child. I cannot force you but give him a chance.”  
“He wants to take me to Japan during the vacation period.”  
“Do you want to go there?” the woman asked.  
Severus was surprised at the question. Very few times did someone ask him what he wanted, usually people just told him what to do and he was used to it.  
“I don’t want to go back home.”  
“Well, we always welcome students to stay here but if you want you can go to Japan.” Severus was no fool, he knew what she meant ‘Go to Japan’. He smiled at his Professor and both went their own ways.

Severus didn’t know what he was thinking when he said “yes” to Daichi’s request for Japan, but soon he received documents permitting him to travel to Japan. He packed all his necessary clothes and documents so that he could travel back and forth from Japan and North America.  
When he arrived in Japan, it was a brand-new world for him. He was used to seeing mainly white people, for the first time he found himself to be the odd race in the room. Someone from the Japanese ministry processed his document and made him sign stuff and he was allowed to enter Japan, where as Daichi had to enter without much checking.  
“Procedure. Here it is extremely strict.” Daichi explained.  
“How are we going?” Severus asked.  
“I will book a taxi. We will go.”  
“Is your home at magical Japan or muggle Japan?” Severus asked.  
“It’s a little outskirt of magical Tokyo” Daichi explained and went to a counter to book a taxi. Within two minutes a taxi arrived and both men sat inside it.  
Much to Severus’s surprise it was a quite ride, maybe Daichi understood him but he was busy admiring the beautiful buildings present there.

It took twenty minutes for them to reach Daichi’s home, but once they reached Daichi paid the driver the needed amount and knocked on his door.  
Severus noticed a short woman open the door.  
‘His mother’ Severus presumed. Since Daichi was 6ft tall, he assumed everyone in his family would be tall but the woman in front of him was 5’1, at most 5’2.  
“Hello” the woman said.  
“Hello, I am Severus Snape” he greeted the woman.  
“Megumi Takahashi” the woman replied with a thick Japanese accent.  
“Come in” Daichi said. Upon entering Daichi removed his shoes and Severus just followed suit.  
“Keep shoes.. there” Megumi pointed to the shoe cabinet.  
“Sure Mrs. Takahashi”  
“Call me Aunty” the woman replied.  
Daichi quickly began to explain “Well Japanese culture. You call your friend’s parents as Uncle or Aunty. Usually, we call them with the equivalent Japanese words but English is fine”  
“Oh, sure Aunty” Megumi just smiled.  
Soon a man came and greeted them. ‘His father’ Severus assumed.  
“Hello, I am Severus Snape”  
“Hello, I am Hiroki Talkashi. Daichi’s father” the man replied.  
Before Hiroki could continue, Megumi asked “Boy, you tired? Hungry?”  
Puzzled Severus replied “Yes.”  
Megumi spoke length words to her husband in Japanese and Daichi sighed.  
“She is telling him, to take you to the guest room so that you can take a bath and rest. She prepared dinner but it will take twenty more minutes to be ready.”  
Hiroki spoke “Daichi go take bath. Severus, follow me. I will show you your room”  
“Okay Uncle” Severus replied. The man took him upstairs into a room and said “This is your room. Use magic to heat the water. You can keep clothes in the cupboard. Oh, extra pillow is there in cupboard too, in case you need it. Be ready by twenty minutes, we will have dinner together.”  
Severus nodded and Hiroki left the room.  
‘Time to unpack and take a bath’.

Severus came down within fifteen minutes not wanting to disrespect the Takahashi couple, after all he didn’t know much about Japanese culture but by associating with Daichi he knew they valued the importance of time and he had to respect it.  
Seeing Severus come to the dinner table early, Hiroki greeted him.  
Soon Megumi came out of the kitchen with plates of food.  
“I made Hayashi Rice – it’s rice with beef stew” she said and placed the food in front of him before going back to kitchen and coming out with what looked like soup.  
“This is miso soup. Soup with only vegetables”. Severus expected for the woman to sit down but she quickly returned with another dish “This is prawn tempura. Fried prawns”

Once Daichi joined them, he noticed them saying something before digging into their food. Following Daichi, Severus started with the soup first.  
He could help himself but deep down he felt a little jealous. Growing up poor and getting bullied throughout his school days, eating peacefully was a luxury to him. Back at home, he could barely afford to eat and at the school some people made sure to ruin his mealtimes. While at Ilvermorny he did enjoy his food, but it was the first time he could eat peacefully. He enjoyed every food item that went into his mouth. All of them tasted amazing and he said “I love the taste Aunty” repeatedly as soon as he tried new food item.

The next day early morning, Daichi woke him up for “Exploring Magical Tokyo” which felt more like a date than a hangout between two friends. Daichi kept on pointing things to Severus and explained him what everything meant.  
“Hold my hand, it can get crowded” Daichi said and extended his arm. Severus nodded and held his hand and soon Daichi began to guide him.  
Severus could not help but notice that some people were staring at them. Sensing Severus’s discomfort Daichi explained, “They feel weird seeing two men holding hands. The wizarding community in Japan is accepting cannot say the same about muggles. Some muggle-born finds it weird so they stare. Don’t worry , since you are a foreigner they will not say anything”  
“Oh” was all Severus said. Soon, Daichi dragged him to a clothing store, “This is a traditional Japanese clothing store. We will get you a kimono.”  
“Isn’t that something women wear?”  
“Ah, it’s just the name of the garment. For women it is usually floral printed while for men it is black, grey or dark blue. I want to buy you a Yukata, assume it is informal kimono. You can wear it for festivals or just to relax. My father wears it a lot when visiting my relatives during summer. He likes to keep the tradition alive.” Severus just processed the entire information.

Once they entered the store, Severus was greeted with a strong smell of incense and flowers.  
A worker greeted them in Japanese and Daichi replied something in Japanese. For the first time, he felt confused. ‘What are they saying?’. Suddenly Severus was left alone and Daichi kept on pointing stuff at the worker telling him something. Severus heard the words “kuro” and “haiiro”.  
Soon the worker began to help Severus put on those yukata’s that Daichi picked.  
“How do I look?” Severus asked wearing a black one.  
“You look fine” and then proceeded to tell something in Japanese to the worker.  
Thirty minutes, Severus counted, for thirty minutes, he kept on changing clothes and Daichi decided that the first two looked the best and bought them.  
“We were supposed to buy only one?” Severus asked.  
“It’s my mother’s birthday tomorrow. You can wear one tomorrow. We will go to a temple. My mother’s a muggle. We will go to a buddhist temple but in magical Japan” Daichi calmly replied.  
“How come I didn’t know that before?” Severus asked.  
“Sorry” Daichi pouted before going “I am half-blood. Father is a wizard, mother is a muggle. I am half-blood.”  
“So, your mother’s a muggle born witch?”  
“No, my uncle is a muggle-born wizard. My parents meet at his birthday. She knows he is a wizard, well her brother is a wizard too. She married a wizard and lives in magical community.”  
“I am a half-blood too. My mother is a witch, but father is a muggle. He hates magic. Didn’t let us use magic”. Daichi could sense that Severus didn’t want to speak further so he kept quite.  
“Anyway, I am planning to buy something for my mother.” 

The next day when Megumi’s birthday arrived Hiroki and Daichi greeted her with a cake. She replied to them in Japanese. Hiroki pulled out a necklace, while Daichi gifted her a card with a pen. Severus felt awkward but presented her with the teacup set he bought.  
He didn’t know how she would react, but he certainly didn’t expect for her to go “Wasted so much money on useless stuff. You could have saved it” and she ranted something in Japanese which made Daichi laugh and whisper in Severus’s ear “She is saying the money could have been used for investments. Do not worry. This is how Asian Mothers say I loved the gift.”  
Severus just smiled and made himself feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise next chapter will again contain Sirius , James and Severus  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


	12. Bigger fish eats smaller fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling
> 
> Also English is not my first language
> 
> Check my other stories :
> 
> [Dying Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844702/chapters/73434219)  
> This is RegulusxSnape
> 
> [Fate's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735662/chapters/70458456)  
> This is Snupin fanfic with male!Lily and female!Snape  
>   
>   
> Also from my previous chapter poll, we have our votes ready and 58% voted for Daichi :)  
>   
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Life did not turn out the way Severus had expected. After visiting Japan and meeting Daichi’s parents’ things began to take an uphill. His parents were nice. Even on the day they left, Megumi cooked for them some food and gave them local snacks that they could munch on while working.  
Severus was pleasantly surprised when Prof. Serna announced that within two months and at most three, he could be a Potion Master. He would be twenty-one by then and while he would not be the youngest person to get a Potion Master’s degree, he would still be youngest in the last two centuries.

When Severus expressed his desire to be a Potioneer and teach Potions as well, Prof. Serna immediately started making him substitute teacher for the first years. While he needed a Master’s degree to teach but under apprenticeship he could be a substitute teacher for first year. 

“You will receive a degree within five days, how does it feel?” Victoria asked  
“It feels nice” Severus replied.  
“We need to celebrate, you can call your parents and friends over” the woman kindly said  
“Yeah” Severus replied and Daichi could see the lie through his face.  
“Hey Sev, I have to tell you some stuff. May I borrow him for a minute professor?” Daichi asked  
“Sure” the woman replied with an amused voice. It was no secret that the relationship between Daichi and Severus was somewhere in between lovers and friends. She was in her sixties , old enough to see that both needed some push.

“Yes?” Severus asked.  
“Who are you planning to bring?” Daichi asked  
“No one” Severus replied, if he said it was none of his business then Daichi would pester him for an answer. Instead of getting annoyed at that, he would find Daichi pleasantly stubborn.  
“Oh, no friends”  
“I have no friends and my father hates magic. Mother won’t come.”  
Daichi was about to ask him about why he said he had to friends, but Severus beat him to it.  
“I had a friend, but it fell down. Kind of my fault”  
“Gallon for the thoughts?” Daichi gently asked  
“Well, I called my friend a horrible slur and she broke off the friendship. I tried to apologise for it, but she never accepted the apology”  
“What made you say the word? Surely something must have happened. You never call slurs or curse at all, something most have happened that made you say the slur”  
“You know I was bullied back at school” Severus sighed and continued “The bully hanged me upside down and removed my pants, I saw my friend try to laugh a little. When the bully dropped me on the floor, my friend tried to help and in heat of the moment I called her the slur. I tried to apologise for six months, stood in front of her dorms but nothing happened.”  
“She was not your friend” Daichi said in a strong voice, making Severus look up at him.  
“You were sexually assaulted and she tried to hide her laugh when you were getting assaulted. If she truly was your friend she would neither laugh nor stay angry with you for the word” Daichi replied  
“I know” Severus replied  
‘He never had a positive influence in his life, everyone was so toxic’ Daichi thought and asked  
“Where were the teachers?”  
“They didn’t care. Headmaster didn’t care”  
“Same one that got arrested?”  
“Yes”  
Trying to brighten up the entire situation, Daichi asked “Can I bring my parents?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
“And my uncle? The wizard?” Daichi asked  
“I don’t even know your uncle.”  
“Right, he is Toshiro Suzuki” Daichi said  
“Wait, as in world famour Auror Toshiro Suzuki.”  
“Yeah, he is my uncle.” Daichi said.  
“I, wow, I heard he is great at duels alongside his superior intelligent. I want to duel him.”  
“Should I be jealous of my uncle now?” Daichi asked. Upon realization he put a hand on his mouth,  
“Well this is awkward”  
“Why?” Severus asked  
“As in” Daichi faked innocence.  
“Why do you like me?”  
“You are smart and caring. You pretend you don’t care but you do. I just like you okay?”  
“You might regret it” Severus spoke softly.  
“No, never.” Daichi smiled kindly and held Severus’s hand.  
“I will never regret, being with you was the best thing to happen to me” Daichi continued. Severus just stared at his eyes unable to say any words.

The day he got his degree was one of the happiest days of his life, he was surrounded by all the people that cared about him. The teaching staff and head master looked proudly at him, Daichi and his parents smiled brightly. While his uncle couldn’t come because of his work but he wrote him a letter , congratulating him for earning a degree in such a young age , admiring his talent and inviting him for a cup of tea when both will have free time.

“See my family likes you” Daichi went.  
“Right, they like anyone”  
“No. My mother hated my last boyfriend. She likes you.”  
“We are not exactly boyfriends.”  
“Don’t wound me with such words fair lad” Daichi spoke with theatrical expression and Severus couldn’t help himself but smile. 

“Look, we will have a Potion Minister coming over to examine our case.” Auror Brown explained to Sirius and James.  
“Oh, but I thought it was going good” James asked.  
“It is not going good. From what I examined the team was unable to understand the lethal potion and we need fresh mind. He will be coming from North America tomorrow and I expect you guys to behave.”  
“The youngest Potion Master in century, Severus Snape” Auror Brown continued “I think he is around your age. Oh, an extremely important point – you guys have to call him Sir when talking to him tomorrow.”

“Can you believe it? Snivellus would be coming tomorrow, and we need to call him sir. I am hating this.”  
“Look don’t do anything stupid okay. Just follow what Brown tell you to do.”  
“Snivellus shouldn’t be the youngest potion master ever. Reading it on paper was torturous enough but seeing it in front makes me want to vomit”  
“Padfoot, I know this is very nauseating, but we cannot bully him or speak bad about him. Dumbledore is no longer here, and you know how she is. The woman literally dug up stuff about him and made sure he receives worst possible punishment ever. Just do what she says and we will be fine”  
“I guess but calling that slimy snake sir, why did this happen to me?”

Severus arrived with a smirk on his face. Seeing the nervous look on his tormentors faces made him extremely happy. Sirius and James looked like they want to vomit but was trying to be respectful. Auror Brown, got up and extended her hand “Hello, I am auror Brown.”  
“Severus Snape” he introduced himself.  
“Hello” James and Sirius said politely to the best of their ability. Seeing their boss’s glare James added “I am so glad you could come here, Sir”. Severus internally laughed at this.  
Back at their school days James and Sirius made sure to make him feel worthless and now they were calling him “Sir”. It would make sense since they always bullied the weak and it this point, he was stronger than them.  
Brown frowned at Severus, he looked extremely familiar, “You went to Hogwarts?” she asked.  
“Yes, I was sorted into Slytherin”  
‘Junior year’ she thought.  
“Anyway, before we discuss I would like Potter and Black to leave the room. Do the paperwork that I gave you and I want a full report on the previous case.”  
“Yes Ma’am” Sirius quickly said and left, thanking Merlin from the utter humiliation.  
As James was about to leave, she called out “Also Potter, I do except better from you. The report last week was horrible to the point I had to do it myself. I expect much better work”  
“Sorry Ma’am” James felt shame, not because he did bad work but he was getting scolded in front of Severus Snape and could do nothing about it. Excusing himself he went to Sirius,  
“She humiliated me in front of that slimy bastard.”  
“Well, she made us call him Sir too. The audacity. How could he get a degree so soon?”  
“He was always brilliant at portions. And why did the ministry choose him out of all the people. We just have bad luck.”

It was one thing to call Snape “Sir” but Auror Brown made James and Sirius as his personal assistant. Severus literally made them his arrand boys.  
“Ah yes, this potion looks complex, can you get me a tea?” Severus would ask in a sarcastic manner.  
Or it would often be “Can you get me lunch?”  
And both had to listen to him. They tried talking to Auror Brown about this but she replied,  
“He is your age and already a Potion Master, watch and observe him. You will get to learn stuff on dedication. You are grown now, stop being petty. There will be times you would have to report to people younger than you, what will you do then?”  
“But he is asking us for tea and lunch, Ma’am” Sirius reasoned  
Brown rolled her eyes and continued “Well you guys are still juniors and not ready to go on fields. There will be times when you would work with people who will not even let you drink water. He is our guest and we should give him what he asks for. The Potion Association here could not understand this potion properly and he is making exceptional progress within just two days. You guys are not that knowledgeable in potion and neither are you patient enough for the trainings. Being an Auror does not mean throwing spells, it means observing your opponent. As an auror just casting spells is not enough. You would require vast knowledge on lot of stuff and sometimes we have to study before a case. You might think all the paper works is useless but in fact you can use them as case studies for your future cases. Also Mr. Snape would explain you the potion once he finds out how it was made. I am so disappointed in you guys.”  
“We are sorry.”  
Since talking to her was like talking to a wall both James and Sirius had to keep their mouth shut.

“Hello” James called out to Severus.  
“What is it Potter? I am busy.”  
“Sod off, all I want to ask is when will you be done?”  
Severus smirked “You feel awkward? Well I am not doing anything other than studying. Not sure what your problem is.”  
“Your stubbornness will get you nowhere, Sir” Sirius hissed.  
“And yet I am the youngest Potion Master in centuries while you are still training”  
“Why you?” James got angry and took out his wand.  
“Prongs stop” Sirius tried to warn James but it was too late.  
“Expelliarmus”  
Suddenly James’ wand went out of his wand. He turned to see Auror Brown standing.  
“All your activities have been suspended from this moment. I will not be giving you your wand back till I see some progress on your personality. Come to my office to collect your report, you will be cleaning places manually using your hands without magic. And Mr. Black, just because you tried to stop him doesn’t mean I will not be observing you.”  
“Yes Ma’am. I am sorry Sir for what happened.” Sirius spoke.  
James went “Look this.”  
“ENOUGH” Severus shouted and continued “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE ALONE AND IN PEACE BUT YOU GUYS MOCKED ME THROUGH OUT HOGWARTS AND NOW YOU TRIED TO DISTURBE ME AGAIN.”  
“Wait, what happened?” Brown asked.  
“Ma’am , these men where my childhood bullies”  
“Don’t act innocent, you spoke back” James reasoned.  
“I am not a doll that will only take your abuse, remember when you pulled my pants down in front of the school while the other encouraged him.”  
“Which one did what?” Brown asked in a cold voice.  
“Potter pulled my pants down and Black just laughed and encouraged. It was all funny to them.”  
“Why was this not mentioned in your reports at the time of joining? Hogwarts should have mentioned all these when we got character certificates.”  
“You little piece of shit, you called Lily Mudblood. Do not act you are better than all of us when you are nothing more than slimy snake. And don’t listen to him, Ma’am. He is a Slytherin and you know how bad they are.”  
“Black, by any chance are both of you Gryffindors?”  
“Yes, James and I belonged to that house.”  
“Explains, why such stuff got hidden. Dumbledore must have done some deep cleansing of your reports. Thanks for letting me know Mr. Snape. In case they try to do anything to you just let me know. Also, Black, you will no longer be associated with this case anymore. I will give you another case since I don’t want a victim to be near their abusers.”  
She added with a smirk “Oh, and I am a Slytherin too.”

Sirius gulped the spit in his mouth. ‘They will kill me’.

That day the needle ritual was made towards one of his bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise next chapter will again contain Sirius , James and Severus  
> Do note that I am trying to make this fanfic as dark as possible...  
> Any form of suggestion is always welcomed - do comment and let me know


End file.
